


A Fair Game Affair

by BlackVitriol



Category: RWBY
Genre: I really hope no one reads the tags, M/M, PWP, Smut shameless self indulgent smut, Sub and dom tones, Verbal Sex, couple of dudes being guys, fair game, sexually accurate btw, what’s better than this just guys beings dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVitriol/pseuds/BlackVitriol
Summary: Clover and Qrow play a game during a supply run
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	A Fair Game Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the other sadder fic and then got comments and realized how good the serotonin I get from fanfic comments is, so here’s Qrow and Clover going at it.

It had been nearly two months since their arrival in Atlas and while boring, Qrow found himself appreciating the routine he’d created. The threat of Salem and her associates lingered in the air but the Amity Tower project had been running successfully and, finally entering its final stages. It almost felt too good to be true. Going back to being a typical Huntsman was a breath of fresh air, in contrast to Ozpin’s month long, covert spy missions. Working alongside his two newly licensed nieces was a added bonus as well.

But the best part were the supply runs.

Ironwood typically had them in groups of four: in the ever shifting roster of members, the only constant on Qrow’s team was Clover. He suspected it was due to the theory of their probability altering Semblances negating each other, but Clover chalked it up to “Lucky for us, unlucky for them”. It worked well: Clover seemed like a massive douchebag when he first met him, but it surprised him that interactions with Clover seemed more like he was a long time classmate rather than a new co-worker. Clover, it seemed, was far more lax with rules than he looked to be, such as when he brought him hot chocolate one day when he’d seen him shiver on their last run, despite rules against foods. Playing cards and getting to know him was fun: each day brought a new piece to the puzzle of Clover.

Now that sobriety was finally sinking in, his body’s other parts had started to wake up and becoming more “active”. He’d usually just jerk off and be done with it, but his usual stroke before bed wasn’t doing the trick anymore: he got hard eating breakfast, watching the news, training, showering, etc. His senses seemed affected as well: Ironwood’s aftershave once sent him on a hazy sex dream in the middle of a briefing and he’d taken twenty minutes to fix the problem, to which the general had been less than pleased with.

In short, he needed action, of any sort, or he was going to burst.

* * *

This morning started off tough enough: he’d woken up a few minutes early and had a decent breakfast and was returning to his room, to wait until the morning briefing when he turned a corner to find Clover sending off Marrow from his room. He caught the eye of the Ace Ops leader as Marrow scampered off and wordlessly conveyed “did you really?”, eyebrow raised in clear judgement.

Clover seemed to guess what he was thinking and blanched.

“Absolutely not. He needed toothpaste” he warned, stepping out of his door frame a bit. Qrow tried desperately not to wander downstairs, but looking upwards meant those cool teal eyes, so shifting downwards made him stare at his rock hard pecs straining against the sheer white tank top he wore and today he’d chosen gray sweatpants with no underwear so-

“Qrow?” asked Clover, crashing his Argus Limited train of thoughts.

“Yes?” He blinked, forcing himself to meet his brilliant eyes.

“I asked if you were going to breakfast”

“Uh no, I just finished. I was just going to wait for the briefing today”

Clover nodded and ran a hand through his wild bed head, flexing one of his massive toned biceps and nearly making Qrow combust.

“Ah okay....I’ll see you there then” he noted, energy slipping a bit.

Briefing was, for once, actually brief: Team RWBY as a whole got to enjoy a rare full team Grimm search and destroy mission in Mantle, Nora and Ren were working with a team of electricians to repair a wall breach, Jaune and Harriet and were securing the dust mines, which, at this point, was merely a formality due to lack of Grimm in the area. Finally, as Clover asked Vine and Elm to assist in their supply run, Elm interjected.

“Actually sir, if you don’t mind, we have a new lead on the Tyrian Callows case. We’d like to switch with Marrow to investigate”

Clover narrowed his eyes. Qrow pleaded internally for mercy but Clover sighed.

“Yes, that does sound important...Marrow, you’re with me and Qrow for the supply run then” he said, in a tone so resigned he wondered why Marrow perked up. Qrow had wished for Elm and Vine, as they tended to do their own thing and give him and Clover space to talk, but with his luck, Marrow wasn’t going to shut up for the whole eight hour mission.

* * *

In the cargo truck, Marrow didn’t attempt to sit in the back, much to Qrow’s relief. By some stroke of Clover’s semblance, he decided to just sit up front and listen to a podcast, leaving the two huntsmen room to talk and assuring repeatedly he could listen and pay attention. Relenting, they loaded the cargo as quick as possible and took their usual spots, facing each other and using their bags as makeshift cushions.

“I’m afraid I forgot to bring cards today” lamented Clover.

Qrow huffed.

“Well then, what game are we gonna play?” He asked

“Not sure why bother playing when we know who wins” retorted Clover. The sting of bringing up his semblance had faded by this point for them to address it, thankfully. Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Then let’s play truth or dare then” suggested Qrow coyly.

Clover narrowed his eyes in curiosity, a devious spark flickering.

“I’m game” he said coolly.

A shiver unrelated to the cold raced through Qrow’s body.

“Okay then? Truth or dare?” He asked, starting the game off.

“Truth” said Clover.

“What do you think of Ironwood, honestly?”

Clover pursed his lips.

“I can see the benefit of his goals....but the people don’t and that resentment is going to linger the longer he keeps this up” he said slowly.

Qrow smiled.

“Same page with you there”

“Truth or dare?” continued Clover.

“Truth”

“Have you adjusted well to Atlas?”

Qrow marinated the thought.

“I’d say so. I’ve mostly stuck to Anima and Sanus mission wise so it’s nice to fly north for a while” shrugged Qrow.

“Also helps when there’s benefits to the job” he added cheekily. For a while, he’d stammer and blush stupidly when Clover so much as breathed his direction. But his self-confidence was going upwards, so he was able to flirt back as well with the charm of his younger days.

“Which benefits?” asked Clover

“Ah ah. Truth or dare?” replied Qrow, mocking waving a finger of disapproval.

“Truth” said Clover, a bit disappointed.

“Do you have a personal life beyond being an Ace Operative?”

Clover frowned.

“Not really....being an Ace Ops means I have clearance for the more intense missions that don’t wrap up in a day, so after I joined the team I didn’t bother maintaining a personal life...I may have an extremely beneficial semblance but it doesn’t make social interactions simple”

Qrow felt an uncomfortable amount of empathy: he had his family, but his visits were rare and true friends alone were rare enough. Clover snapped him out of his trance, before Qrow could sink into darker thoughts.

“Truth or dare?”

“Let’s make things interesting....dare” supplied Qrow lazily. They were in a cargo truck in the middle of nowhere. What could he dare him to do?

“Dare you to turn into a bird” said Clover eagerly, vaguely echoing Ruby’s initial reaction to his mystical ability.

Qrow rolled his rusty eyes but obliged as he morphed to his namesake. Clover seemed satisfied enough, teal eyes bright and wide eyed as Qrow strode around the truck, sarcastically pecking the floor like a chicken before shifting back.

“Never get tired of that...dare!” He said cheerily 

Qrow eyed the cloth wrapped around his bicep as his lips curled into a smile.

“You have to use that-“ he said, pointing at it -“as a blindfold for the rest of the game”

Clover blushed a bit.

“God this better not backfire on me-“ he said, about to untie the knot when Qrow’s slim fingers brushed his own aside.

“Let me...make sure you don’t cheat” he argued. Clover’s blood pounded in his ears as Qrow’s half lidded red eyes, trained on him, carefully wrapped the red cloth around his eyes, plunging him into dark red. He moved his head a bit forward to allow him to securely and tightly tie the makeshift blindfold. He didn’t miss how Qrow’s fingers seemed to linger on his scalp and tried to not let his breath betray him.

“Truth or dare?” He asked, highly aware Qrow hadn’t bothered to back away yet, merely a foot apart.

“Dare”

“You can’t move away for the rest of the game” he countered. He could practically hear Qrow’s smirk widen.

“Whatever you want, lucky charm” he cooed, throwing a glance: their shipment stack ensured even Marrow couldn’t really see them unless he moved to where Qrow had previously been sitting, so he settled down in front of Clover, who lazily had a leg down and one raised, propping himself on an arm and resting his head sideways on his shoulder.

“Truth or dare?”

He needed to cool down a bit or he’d shoot so hard he’d detonate the Dust they were surrounded by.

“Truth”

Clover seemed to take advantage of their lack of eye to eye connecting to go for more intense questions.

“Are you, like, into blindfolds and things of that sort?” He asked, attempting desperately to sound casual and graciously failing.

Qrow chuckled.

“You referring to BDSM? Yes....largely in the controlling capacity”

“As in being the dominant?” questioned Clover quickly.

“You seem to know about it....yes” supplied Qrow, freely letting his eyes leer and rake over Clover’s body and the uniform he suspected was a size too small for him. He had a beefy, single man at his mercy and god he wished he wasn’t on mission so he could actually just tie him up fully.

“Truth or dare?” asked Clover, voice a bit higher. Qrow grinned darkly. Cool as a cucumber Clover seemed a bit on edge.

“Truth” he said, in an almost sing song voice.

“What are you thinking?”

“You sure you want to know?” He asked, breath against a bright, glowing red ear.

“Yes”

“How flattering your uniform is” he answered.

Clover gulped.

“I-Is that so?”

Qrow made a hum of agreement and dragged his hands on his body, carefully tracing Clover’s uniform and body, dragging his long slender fingers.

“What exactly do you like about it?”

“Easy to see your best features.....besides your eyes”

Clover’s face was dangerously close to matching the blindfold.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“What’s the dirtiest thing you’ve done recently” asked Qrow. Clover couldn’t see him but still looked away.

“I-I don’t think I should say” he said a bit uneasily.

Qrow got a bit closer, their breaths mingling. This hesitation could ruin the momentum of intimacy and he wasn’t willing to endure another two months of flirting after two decades of his hand.

“You can tell me anything, lucky charm”

Clover’s breath was turning to pants.

“Well, in recent time....I guess the dirtiest thing I’ve done was when I tried to jerk last night...in the public showers” he supplied slowly, voice low and barely audible. Even behind the blindfold Qrow could tell his eyes were shut, as if he could pretend he were asleep and not accountable.

“Is that so...” he purred.

“Truth or d-dare?”

“Dare” said Qrow, voice barely above a whisper.

“Dare you tell me what you consider my best features”

Qrow’s smirk was starting to physically hurt.

“That’s easy....your pecs-“ he said, loosely gripping a handful of hard muscle before he slid it down-“the front..” he said, narrowly avoiding Clover’s cock as his hand trailed even further down “and definitely the back” he finished, hand lightly pressing on his ass before he removed it.

“Truth or dare?” Asked Qrow

Clover frowned slightly “Truth”

“When is the last time you’ve had some action?”

Behind the blindfold, Clover’s eyebrows went upwards.

“Ermmm honestly I think it’s been like, ten months-“

“Why all that time?”

“Ace Ops are discouraged from actual relationships, Ironwood’s rules. And generally hook ups for me just leave me....unsatisfied”

Qrow frowned a bit. Maybe he was getting too ahead of himself with this game-

“Maybe we should calm down then?” He supplied, giving Clover a visible “out”.

“Don’t compare yourself to others Qrow. I don’t want this to be just be sexual” replied Clover quickly, hesitation be damned.

“But Ironwood-“

“Ironwood isn’t my keeper. He would prefer for us not to enter relationships with people outside of this circle. But since you’re in it, I don’t think he would have much room to argue about us in particular”

“We’ve only known each other for a few weeks though. Are you sure we should....jump the gun and so?”

Clover shrugged.

“I know your time here in Atlas is limited. But...maybe indulge and use the time you have here for something beyond just saving the world? Maybe live in it too?” asked Clover. Qrow’s blood pounded in his ears and heart.

Actions spoke louder than words and Qrow decided he’d wallowed in darkness long enough that he deserved more.

His fingers reached to handle Clover’s face. Unconsciously, the other man’s mouth opened slightly, in shock and he felt Qrow’s stubble before he fully registered his lips. He put more force into the kiss, trying in vain to communicate how much he’d wanted this and he felt Qrow’s lips curl in appreciation and then there was tongue included and he could smell Qrow’s deodorant faintly-

And then his lips got slightly cool as Qrow pried himself apart.

“Wow, you’re into this” said Clover stupidly, mentally berating himself for the comment. Qrow’s hands were on his shoulders suddenly and something pressed roughly against his front. He panted as Qrow’s cock tantalizing glided next to his own raging boner.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Exclaimed Clover, voice nearly cracking.

“Ah geez, what could I possibly dare you to do, the straight laced Atlas elite huntsmen, the cream of the crop-“

“And I’ll keep being elite once I beat you” snapped Clover, a bit irritably.

Bratty sub, thought Qrow passively.

“Okay then. I dare you to show me your cock” he said simply.

Clover’s face shifted to the front in worry, even as his hands found the button of his pants.

“Don’t tell me you’re scar-“

And then at the speed that only a seasoned warrior could, Clover’s pants were down to his thighs. He was wearing a dark green jockstrap, which Qrow visually appreciated, but it was when he, with a nervous grin, pulled the waistband down.

The masculine musk hit Qrow first before the head of Clover’s uncut cock slapped the stomach of his once pristine, clean uniform, causing some precum to get into it. Lust was flooding his bird brain and the rush of blood to his own cock was dizzying. His dick was the same shade of his body, bring up thoughts of Clover tanning nude, the head pink and leaking in the sun-

“Truth...or dare?” Asked Clover, playing with his dick lightly, almost pretending to ignore the not so small elephant trunk in the room

“Dare” answered Qrow immediately.

“Suck my cock” said Clover simply.

He didn’t need to be told twice: just before he sunk to the floor, his hand tugged on the blindfold’s tie, undoing it and causing it to fall, exposing dilated teal green eyes that burned into his own. He quickly sunk to the ground and lick the tip experimentally. A whine escaped Clover, whose hands found his hair. The contrast of his rough tongue against the smooth head made Clover’s fingers clench in response, begging for more. His own cock pulsed in the confines of his tight pants and he was sorely tempted to release it, but found himself too enraptured in Clover, his sharp inhales and exhales music to his ears.

But even as good as Qrow’s mouth was on his cock, he couldn’t resist this opportunity being the only one that would allow him to be so intimate with him, so he pulled him upwards, pausing only for a second before he locked his lips with Qrow once again.

Within kissing, there was really no taste. There was feeling and pressure. Clover was acing both, smooth lips wetting his own. A jab of fear ran through him briefly, freezing Qrow before he threw caution to the wind and cupped Clover’s cheeks, giving the kiss a more intimate angle than before. Wordlessly, Clover picked up on the shift and relaxed his feverish tongue, content with slowly bringing Qrow closer to him. The front of his pants grazed against Clover, who reached down to try and tug down his pants. Qrow paused their kiss and unbuckled them hurriedly, chuckling. Clover was almost tempted to whistle in admiration: Qrow’s cock was an uncut masterpiece: pale, but flushed red. The length surpassed Clover’s, but he still won on the width department.

“I know I’m great to look at, but you can take a picture later” murmured Qrow, just as Clover’s hand loosely stroked him, earning a rumbling hiss from him.

Ever the prepared, his other hand slipped into the bag alongside him and withdrew a rectangular packet. Qrow looked at it confused at first, before Clover adjusted himself, enveloping himself and Qrow in a loose fist before he ripped the packet with his teeth and letting a clear, viscous liquid drip out.

“You just...always carry around lube with you?” asked Qrow, who opened up Clover’s shirt a pit, exposing a built set of abs.

“Some of us have less skin and a lot of time to waste between missions” shrugged Clover.

“Fair enough”

In an achingly slow motion, Clover’s fist moved up in down. In his minds’ eye, small sparks of light were flowing though his body from his dick, hitting the nerve endings and sending waves of pleasure rolling through him. There were aches and coils deep in his body, from fights and trauma, that seemed to temporarily fade away from just having his dick jacked off simultaneously with Clover’s.

They silently agreed they were already risking too much noise, so they took to just mixing in heated kisses and short pants within one shared breath. Qrow was getting too close for comfort, so he shooed away Clover’s fist, applied lube and continued, at a slower pace.

“Bastard” huffed Clover as his climax temporarily ebbed down.

“I don’t do things that fast and easy....you’re going to have to earn cumming” growled Qrow, mouthing at his neck.

“Then that’s easy to manage, I love taking orders”

“You sure look like you like taking it”

“Jealous of Ironwood’s iron wood taking what’s yours?” askedClover mockingly.

“Bullshit. You’re a one cock kind of man” argued Qrow

“Here I thought you wouldn’t like to tie yourself down to one option”

“The appeal for it is pretty strong...the amenities that go with it do seem....” purred Qrow as his free hand found the exposed portion of Clover’s ass.

“..nice and tight”

Clover raised a challenging eyebrow and Qrow felt the bravado spread as the tension of his ass seemed to lessen, inviting Qrow’s lone pale finger to circle his hole.

“Gods I want to be be inside you” growled Qrow, almost contemplating just sinking himself into Clover’s heat and taking the man for himself. A dark grin crossed Clover’s face, one that seemed far darker than the light cheery ones he usually had.

The hints of finishing were looming, as tingles began to expand from the head and underside of his cock.

“Well maybe one of these days I might fall to one of your charms and let you in...would that satisfy you? Filling me up and trying to break me?”

“That would satisfy me immensely, but I’m not just going to fill you up with my cock if I’m inside you”

The verbal sex was too much for Clover to handle: Qrow’s cunning linguistics and the deep, rumble of his voice that was the sonic equivalent of a log collapsing into a fire made his entire body tense up roughly and he let out short, ragged breaths, which Qrow covered up with a kiss, as he finally came: there was no usual dribble like other times, like he would expect from a typical session between himself and his hand: long bursts streaked across his abs and very nearly landing on his shirt.Qrow’s own orgasm fell into place seconds later, loosely bitting down on Clover’s flushed lower lip as he came.

For a moment, their bodies were beyond them and they held on to each other, almost desperately, before Clover had to inhale for more air. Qrow bowed his head in exhaustion and the heat of the moment was rapidly fading from the situation as they took into stock that they were highly trained Huntsmen who just jerked each other in the back of a military cargo truck during a classified supply run mission. Qrow peeled himself off Clover and dug into his own bag, pulling out a small towel and buckling his pants up. Hastily, Clover cleaned his stomach of cum.

“Same time tomorrow?” said Qrow smoothly, as if they’d gone out for lunch. Clover adjusted his shirt and looked at him

“There’s gonna be next time then?”

Qrow rolled his eyes and answered him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s New Years and you’re reading porn. Way to start off 2020 the right way.


End file.
